A Family Journey through Kalos
by Final Heir
Summary: In the Pokemon world when a child turns 10, they'd typically go on a Journey with their partner Pokemon after visiting the region's Pokemon Professor. But when an accident strikes on one trainer's 10th birthday, he's left to wait for an additional 2 years so that he can leave with his little sister. They both are now on their way to explore the land of Kalos! What lies ahead?


_**Hello everyone! I know it's probably not a smart idea to start a new story when I already have several others in development, but I felt like doing this one as a small side thing. It's going to be a simple story, not fanmade things spare OC's unless there's good reason or choice. It's gonna follow along the Kalos Region taking in both from the X and Y games and the anime during the journey through Kalos. Relative to the series it'll mostly be to the extra locations and possibly various happenings, but it's a simple thing I wanted to try. I hope that it'll go well and that you all will enjoy it!**_

-Description-

When a child turns 10 in the world of Pokémon they'll typically visit the regions Pokémon Professor to receive their first Pokémon and PokéDex, but for one young man his beginning adventure into the world had to be postponed. Shortly after his birthday celebration came to close he lost both of his parents in an accident, leaving him and his 7-year-old sister alone with no nearby family or close enough family friends. The young man couldn't just leave his sister alone and go on a journey, so he made the choice to stay at home to look after her until she turned 10 herself.

With the aid of the residents of Vaniville Town, and the aid of the new Nurse Joy that came to stay with them while she worked at the new small Pokémon Center in Aquacorde town a small distance away from Vaniville Town, they waited until the man grew to be 12 with his sister's birthday only 2 weeks away then. A few weeks before the man's 12th birthday came, the two made a promise, that on his birthday they'll both head out and spend the last 2 weeks together on a Journey. Today the man turns 12 and they're preparing to head out on their first day to see what the world has prepared and laid before them.

~Prologue~

It's a lovely quiet morning in the Kalos Region and Vaniville Town. As the sun begins to rise, a young lady is sleeping calmly in her bed while her big brother works in the kitchen of their small home alongside a young beginner Nurse Joy and her partner Wigglytuff.

Today the young man turns 12 and is getting ready for the beginning of his Journey alongside his little sister. Within 2 weeks' time, his little sister will turn 10 and be an official trainer and be able to collect Pokémon on her own instead of through her brother.

Today also stands as a sad day for these siblings, as it's the 2-year anniversary of their parents passing. So that they could both leave with a smile, they spent the previous day in remembrance of them. The young Nurse Joy even gave a promise to maintain and watch after the house and their parent's graves in their absence, even to spend time talking at the graves to tell their parents about their journey.

"Alright, breakfast should be just about done," Joy said with a soft smile as she re-tied her long pink hair into a ponytail at the top of her head.

"Thank you Joy, I appreciate the help," the boy said with a soft smile as he continued going through his and his sister's supplies.

"Wigglytuff, tuff," Wigglytuff said happily.

"I appreciate your help too Wigglytuff." The boy said with a soft chuckle.

"You've been a big help Wigglytuff," Joy said sweetly. "I'm gonna go get ready to go to the Pokémon Center, shall I work on getting her up?"

"I got it Joy, go ahead and get ready." The boy said as he packed everything away and stood from the table.

She gave a soft smile and nod as she went down the hall by the kitchen to the bathroom.

After setting up their supplies the boy stretched out giving a small yawn before pulling his dark blue hair back tying at the base of his hairline. He made his way up the stairs by the hall that Joy had gone down a few moments ago. As he walked the hall at the top of the stairs he passed by his own room and the bathroom he shared with his sister before coming to his sister's room. On the door was a picture of an Eevee with the word Evalyn written on it.

He gently knocked on the door before opening it and looking in seeing his little sister curled up asleep in her bed with her Pokémon Dolls around her. He gave a soft chuckle before quietly walking over and gently rocking her.

"Evalyn, it's time to wake up," the boy said calmly as he watched her stir and yawn but not wake. "I guess you did get to bed kinda late, but we still need to keep our basic sleep schedule at least as best as possible while we're on the road, so I'm sorry sis, but it's time to wake up."

The boy then grabbed hold of the blankets and pulled them off the bed showing his sister laying there in pink pajama pants and a cream-colored tank-top. She gave a shiver and a whine before starting to wake up sitting up rubbing her eyes while her long red hair laid over her face and down her back.

"Allen!" Evalyn whined as she looked to her brother giving him a pout. "I was sleeping!"

"I know Evalyn," Allen said with a chuckle as he set the blanket back down on the bed. "But it is the 4th now, and you remember what that means, right?"

Evalyn continued to look at him with a pout before it clicked and her eyes lit up. "It's time for us to go on our Journey!" she said beaming as she jumped up and stood on her bed looking down at her brother.

"That's right sis, Joy and Wigglytuff have already been hard at work with preparing breakfast, so it's time to get ready, she's getting ready to go to the Pokémon Center, so we need to get ready ourselves." Allen said with a soft chuckle.

"She's probably still in the shower right now, right?" Evalyn asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Most likely, take the time to gather up your clothes and try preparing your personal bag and when she finished you take your shower." Allen said with a soft smile as he walked to the door connecting his sister's room to their bathroom.

"Hey Allen, where's Riolu?" Evalyn asked as she stood up from her bed.

"Riolu is relaxing in my room right now, I think he's trying to focus and meditate," Allen said with a soft smile as he opened the door to the bathroom. "Would you like me to send him over to you?"

"Nah, leave him be for now." Evalyn said with a soft giggle. "Will he be traveling outside with us?"

"If he wants to, yeah," Allen said with a smile as he started into the bathroom to cross to his room. "Try not to take too long to get your things together, I don't think Joy will take too much longer."

" _Allen! Eva! I'm finished with the shower!_ " Joy was heard calling up the stairs from the ground floor.

"Speaking of which, go ahead and get yours done Evalyn." Allen said with a soft chuckle as he passed into his room.

"Okay!" Evalyn said with a giggle as she went about gathering the clothes that she'd need before going into the bathroom through her entrance.

Allen gave a soft chuckle as he started to hear the water start in the bathroom, he stretched out and looked to his Riolu who was sitting on a pillow with his eyes closed and the droops at the side of his head steadily raised.

" _Training your Aura eh?_ " Allen said as he quietly pulled out a small camera and caught a picture. " _Each Riolu is unique, you have a strong sense of your aura and the aura around you. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd be capable of using your Aura before you evolve._ "

"Ri… Ri… Ri…" Riolu muttered as he maintained his breathing and focused his aura.

Allen gave a soft quiet chuckle as he went about gathering up his things before spotting a PokéBall on his desk and letting out a sigh.

" _Just 2 more weeks little one…_ " Allen let out another sigh as he finished gathering his personal things.

He took his time to collect up his clothes when the water stopped and his door to the bathroom opened.

"All done big brother," Evalyn said with a soft giggle as she stepped into his room.

Evalyn had gotten fully dressed into her normal clothes. She was wearing a cream white dress shirt with sleeves that only went down to her middle forearm, over that was a black corset that held and covered her stomach and over her chest curving just under her collarbone. Connected to it covering her upper back and over her shoulders and under her armpits was a black extension. The corset and extension had pink filigree sewn into it for detail and accents. She was also wearing dark blue jeans with a white frilled skirt that went down to her knees with it being split along her left leg. She was also wearing a white pear of stockings under her jeans, and had a bag at her waist.

He hair was tied up in a ponytail at the high of her head, her bangs were parted on the left side sweeping to the right with a long length going down the sides of her head to about her shoulders. She had a happy shine to her bright green eyes. Around her neck was a black cloth choker that had a locket attached to it. In her hands were a pair of black leather knee high boots.

"You look great sis," Allen said with a soft chuckle.

"Thanks," Evalyn said with a giggle before quietly tip toeing over to Riolu kneeling to him. "What's he doing?"

"Training his aura," Allen said with a sot smile as he watched him before moving to the bathroom.

Evalyn gave a nod as she reached and gently petted him jumping a bit when he flinched and his eyes opened.

"Ri, Riolu Ri," Riolu said giving a small yawn before smiling up at Evalyn who gave a giggle.

"I'm sorry Riolu," she said as she gently petted Riolu before picking him up and hugging him. "Allen's getting a shower, so let's go downstairs and get something to eat."

"Ri!" Riolu said nodding as he hopped down and ran to the door with Evalyn.

The two quickly went downstairs to find Joy setting the table with breakfast while changed in her Nurse uniform from her pink and white pajamas.

"Good morning Joy," Evalyn said with a soft giggle as she sat down after getting Riolu's food for him.

"Good morning Eva," Joy said with a soft smile as she sat down. "Is Allen taking his shower?"

"Yup," Eva said as she started eating before gently waving to Wigglytuff. "Good morning Wigglytuff."

"Wigglytuff," Wigglytuff said with a smile and a wave.

"I hope that everything will go well for you both on your Journey." Joy said with a soft smile as she pulled out a small rectangular box.

"It'll be great!" Evalyn said with a soft giggle. "What's that?"

"A gift for Allen," Joy said with a soft smile. "We spent yesterday for your parents, I decided I'd give it to him today before we leave."

"What is it?" Evalyn asked tilting her head.

"You'll see when he comes downstairs." Joy said with a soft giggle as she rested her hand on the pink box. Shortly after Allen came walking downstairs. "Speaking of which."

Allen gave a gentle wave after putting his glasses on. His long hair was tied back again but with a white ribbon instead of the normal tie. He was in a dark blue dress shirt with a grey dress vest on over it, the sleeves were rolled up to just after his elbows. He was also in a dark blue pair of jeans and a white pair of socks.

"Enjoy your shower?" Joy asked as Allen sat down by his sister and across from her.

"It was good," Allen said with a soft smile as he started eating. "When we finish up we'll get ready to head out for Aquacorde Town."

"Sounds good," Joy said with a soft smile. "This is for you Allen," She a gentle smile as she passed the box over to him.

"Thank you Joy," Allen said as he took the pink box and opened it. Inside was a small leather-bound notebook.

"A notebook?" Evalyn asked as she looked for herself.

"Yeah, you wanted to be a Pokémon researcher, right? I figured you could use that to document new discoveries or unique things about the Pokémon you both meet." Joy said with a soft giggle.

"Thank you Joy, I love it," Allen said with a smile as he pulled the notebook from the box to see another one. When he pulled that one he saw a set of pens and pencils. "This one has paper meant for drawing."

"Yeah, they came as a pair, so I thought you could make good use out of them for your research." Joy said with a soft giggle.

"Thank you Joy, I'll treasure them," Allen said with a smile as he set them down and started eating again.

"Anything for me big sis?" Evalyn asked with a soft smile.

"Not quite, I still got 2 weeks to figure something for you Eva," Joy said with a soft smile. "Your brother will call home a few days before and I'll have what I get for you sent to the Pokémon Center nearest to you."

"Aww, okay," Evalyn said with a small out before smiling and finishing eating. "Allen do you know what Pokémon you'll take from Prof. Sycamore?"

"I'm not sure… I know he has Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie, but he also has Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle." Allen said thinking after he finished eating.

"Didn't you want to be a Dragon Trainer as well Allen?" Joy asked as she finished eating and started to gather up the dishes.

"That's right, so wouldn't Charmander be the best bet?" Evalyn asked.

"I've also heard tell that certain well raised Squirtle can learn some Dragon Type moves as they grow." Joy said after coming back from the kitchen. "And they can also learn Ice Type moves, which are strong against Dragon Types."

"You both have a fair point," Allen said thinking. "In the end, my partner is Riolu," Allen gave a soft smile as he looked to Riolu who was helping Wigglytuff with their food dishes. "I've heard that the Professor has occasionally gotten means of giving Pokémon from other regions too. Such as Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova."

"There's also Alola," Joy said with a soft smile as she gathered up her things.

"Alola?" Evalyn asked.

"The Alola region is a grouping of 4 islands, they have different customs and don't have an exact Pokémon League, they have their own special challenge and achievements." Joy said with a soft smile. "I have a cousin who maintains a Pokémon Center on one of the islands."

"I guess we may have to wait and see what's available to choose from." Allen said as he stood. "Evalyn, go grab your bags, it's time we get going."

"Okay!" Evalyn said as she stood and went up to her room.

Allen himself went about gathering his own backpack putting it on after pulling his jacket on. He then put on a belt with PokéBall holders on it before attaching a bag to it and strapping it onto his right leg. He then stored the notebooks and pens in it along with a quick supply of PokéBalls and medical items.

"Alright, we should be well stocked." Allen said as he ran through a mental checklist. "She has her clothes and sleeping bag, I have mine and our tent, the distance to Lumiose City is a day or so away so we should be okay without much extra until we get there."

"Got everything you need?" Joy asked as she put on her Messenger bag.

"Yeah," Allen said as he walked to a small table that had a normal house phone and a cell phone beside it. He took the cell phone and opened the screen cover to check its power. "I think when we get to either Santalune or Lumiose City, I'll look around for proper cooking items. And a means to store and maintain foods for whenever we're distant from a Pokémon Center."

"Sounds like a good plan." Joy said with a smile as Evalyn came down the stairs with her backpack on.

Both Allen and Evalyn had matching bags that they were ones that had a single strap that went over their shoulder and across their chest. Allen's was black and blue and had attachments to make room for more things, Evalyn's was cream white, black and pink with a smaller form of Allen's attachment and a separate attachment that was a small messenger bag that attached to the main strap and the opposite side of the main bag.

"All set," Evalyn said giving a beam.

"Hey, let's say goodbye and take a picture before we go," Joy said as she started towards the house's back door. "That way you both have a memento."

"Yeah, we should," Evalyn said as she followed Joy out to the backyard.

"Alright, Wigglytuff would you mind helping?" Allen asked as he grabbed a camera off a table with a small tripod.

"Wigglytuff!" Wigglytuff said as they all went out back.

Outside was a small lush garden, in the middle was two gravestones. One was marked with the name Katherine Knight, the other was marked Isaac Knight. Allen, Riolu, Evalyn, and Joy all walked over to the graves while Wigglytuff went about getting the camera ready.

"Mom, Dad, we're gonna be heading out today." Allen said with a soft smile as he looked to his sister who had Riolu in her arms.

"We miss you both and we're gonna miss coming to talk…" Evalyn said with a sigh as she held Riolu close to her. "We promise to stick together and to be there for each other through it all."

"I promise to take good care of their home and to aid them whenever possible." Joy said with a soft smile as she gave a gentle bow. "It's the least I could possibly do for them letting me into your home."

"Wigglytuff, tuff tuff Wigglytuff." Wigglytuff said as she walked over to them the remote in her hand.

"Thank you Wigglytuff," Allen said as he took it. He then had them stand with Evalyn between him and Joy while holding Riolu, Wigglytuff stood beside Joy, and Allen held the remote behind him as they looked to the camera with a smile. He mentally counted to 3 before taking the picture. "Alright, we'll print the pictures at Aquacorde Town."

"Right," Evalyn said with a smile. "Time to go Riolu, would you like to go on this Journey outside with us?"

"Ri!" Riolu said smile as he jumped from her arms and onto Allen's shoulder.

"Alright Partner," Allen said with a smile as they all started walking off towards the backyards gate after Wigglytuff stowed the tripod and camera while coming back with the camera's memory card. "Thank you for helping with that Wigglytuff."

"Wigglytuff," Wigglytuff said giving a smile and a nod as she walked beside them heading for the Route 1 gate.

The small group quietly walked the small route along it's trail, and it wasn't all that long before they arrived in Aquacorde Town.

-Aquacorde Town, Outside the Pokémon Center-

"Here you are Allen, Eva," Joy said as she gave them both a copy of the picture that they took. She gave a soft smile as she held her copy close to her heart. "I'm gonna miss you both, please keep in touch and if you ever end up in the area feel free to stop by."

"We'll miss you too Joy, and of course we will." Eva said with a soft beam as she stowed her copy away in the messenger bag.

"We'll also make sure to lend a hand with your family whenever we stop by a Pokémon Center." Allen said as he opened his phone's cover and set the picture in there.

"Wigglytuff," Wigglytuff said as she walked forward with a small box in hand.

"Ah right, thank you Wigglytuff." Joy said as she took the box. "I made you three a lunch to have on your way to Santalune City."

"Thank you so much Big Sister," Evalyn said giving a soft beam as she took the box.

"It's no trouble at all," Joy said giving her own beam. "Take care, all of you."

"We will Joy," Allen said giving a soft smile. "Have a good day, and take care of yourself, we'll see each other again soon."

Joy gave a soft smile and nod with a wave as the three started off walking through the town's main road towards Route 2.

-Along Route 2-

"So Evalyn, what Pokémon are you gonna take from Prof. Sycamore?" Allen asked as they walked the small route towards Santalune Forest. "You and Joy asked me, but we never asked you."

"I'm not sure, I'm thinking maybe Fennekin if we can only pick from the Kalos starters." Evalyn said as she started thinking. "I like Squirtle from Kanto, Totodile or Chikorita from Johto, Mudkip from Hoenn, definitely Piplup if he has Sinnoh starters, I think Snivy from Unova. I don't know with Alola though, I've never seen those Pokémon before and I don't know what they have…"

"Seems like you have a pretty good idea." Allen said with a soft laugh.

"What about you?" Evalyn asked giving her brother a smile as she walked ahead of him.

"I suppose it's only fair." Allen said as he picked up the pace a bit. "I'd choose Charmander or Squirtle from Kanto, Cyndaquil or Totoodile from Johto, Torchic or Treecko from Hoenn, Turtwig from Sinnoh, Snivy or Oshawott from Unova, and I said I'd pick Chespin or Fennekin for our home here."

"Yup!" Evalyn said with a soft giggle as she looked around at the different Pokémon in the small tall grassy fields.

"Any idea on a Pokémon that you may want me to catch for you up until your birthday?" Allen asked as he looked over at Riolu who was walking beside him. "You're looking excited Riolu."

"Ri!" Riolu said nodding as he ran forward a bit looking around.

"None quite yet but I'm keeping a good eye out." Evalyn said with a giggle as they both continued to follow the trail.

"Hey hold up!" A boy said as he ran over the two. "Who's Riolu is that?"

"I'm the Riolu's trainer," Allen said as he looked to the boy. "My name is Allen, this is my sister Evalyn."

"Hello," Evalyn said with a soft giggle. "Is there something you need?"

"I was hoping for a battle, one on one!" the boy said as he pulled his PokéBall out. "Oh, my name is Austin, and my Pokémon is Zigzagoon!" The boy tossed up his PokéBall letting out his Tiny Racoon Pokemon.

"Zigzagoon!" Zigzagoon said as he jumped around in a zigzag pattern.

"Yeah we can do a battle." Allen said as he looked to Riolu. "How does that sound?"

"Ri!" Riolu said giving a nod as he moved forward standing in front of Allen and looking towards Zigzagoon.

"Alright, let's go Zigzagoon, start off with Tail Whip and then Growl!" Austin called as he watched his Zigzagoon start jumping around waving its tail around cutely while also giving off a growl.

Riolu watched along as he started to glow a faded blue.

" _Just wait, Attack and Defense have gone down a bit, but I know you're still strong enough to win this easily._ " Allen said to himself as he watched them. "Wait for his attack Riolu,"

"Ri," Riolu said nodding as he watched Zigzagoon continue to jump around.

"Not gonna act eh? Alright Zigzagoon, use Tackle!" Austin called as he watched his Pokémon continue to jump around before starting to charge at Riolu.

" _Draw him in and…_ Use Counter!" Allen called.

Riolu nodded and waited for Zigzagoon to come in close, and then when he made contact Riolu gave a grunt but then quickly acted striking Zigzagoon with a glowing palm hard. The attack threw Zigzagoon back towards Austin. When he landed he was knocked unconscious.

"Dang, you're really good." Austin said as he picked up his Zigzagoon. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Your Zigzagoon had a lot of power, but what hurt it the most was the fact that you weakened Riolu's defense so when you hit the damage was stronger, and sense Riolu is a fighting type and Counter is a fighting type move, it doubled the damage and redirected it back much stronger hitting Zigzagoon with enough damage to knock them out." Allen said as he handed Riolu a stowed Oran Berry and then gave one to Austin and his Zigzagoon.

"Thank you for that, the advice and the berry." Austin said as he fed the berry to his Pokémon before handing Allen a few bills. "For your win."

Allen gave a soft nod taking the money before giving half of it to Evalyn.

"Good luck with your Journey, I hope that we'll be able to battle again someday." Austin said as he started walking back towards Aquacorde Town.

"I'm sure that we will," Allen said as he waved to Austin before looking to Riolu and Evalyn. "Sorry for the delay."

"It's okay Big Brother, that was a great battle!" Evalyn said with a beam.

"It wasn't all that much," Allen said with a chuckle as he watched Evalyn pick Riolu up. "You did great Riolu."

"Riolu ri," Riolu said giving a smile.

"Alright, let's get back on the road." Allen said as he looked ahead to the entrance of the Santalune Forest.

"Right," Evalyn said as she set Riolu back down before they all started to head towards the forest.

The family continued the trail and along into the forest. The Santalune Forest is a small and simple one but has been noted by visitors from the Kanto region that it's like the Viridian Forest.

They both walked the path of the forest interacting with the different trainers along the way. When they came to a clearing they decided to stop to have lunch.

"This forest is filed with so many different Pokémon." Evalyn said as she ate her sandwich while looking around at the different Pokemon in the forest area.

"Yeah there are," Allen said as he pulled his personal camera and looked around examining the different Pokemon.

"Hey Allen, are you and gonna take on the Santalune City Gym when we get into town?" Evalyn asked.

"You mean Viola's Gym? No, I think I'm gonna wait until after we've visited Prof. Sycamore." Allen said as he finished eating one of his sandwiches. "Viola uses Bug Type Pokémon so it'll be better to challenge her when I have more Pokémon that can stand up to her skill." Allen walked over to Riolu and kneeled to him gently petting his head. "You're already really strong Riolu, but we're just starting, when we go to take on Viola we'll be better if we have a strong team that can beat her."

"Ri Riolu lu," Riolu said nodding as he finished his lunch.

"I wonder if she's still using her Surskit and her Vivillon for her battles," Evalyn said as she finished her lunch.

Allen gave a soft nod. "No matter what Flying and Fire would be best, and if she is then Electric would have a strong effect."

"Then you should catch a Fletchling and a Pikachu," Evalyn said with a smile. "I could have sworn I saw a Pikachu around her somewhere."

"We'll focus on that in time sis, no need to rush." Allen said with a soft chuckle.

"Aww, okay," Evalyn said with a soft pout. "Sorry, I guess I'm getting impatient to get a new Pokemon into the family."

"I know sis, but we're not always going to be able to add one to our family." Allen said as he gathered up his bags. "Let's get moving, I'm sure that we'll pass by here to train for the gym battle again later."

"Okay," Evalyn said with a soft smile as she gathered up her bags.

As the siblings started back onto the road, neither noticed that something was watching them. At a small distance, a Pikachu was watching them focusing on Evalyn.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu whispered as they quietly followed behind them.

The two easily made their way through the forest and onto Route 3. The path was rather quiet, there weren't many trainers around and the Pokemon weren't around much either. The two managed to make it into Santalune City easily. They both decided that their first stop would be the Pokemon Center to say hello to one of Joy's family members.

These two siblings have begun their journey together, there's a long road ahead for them, but as long as they can stand together they'll be able to make it through it together then there's no trouble that they can't face.

 ** _I hope that you all enjoyed this introduction chapter. I know it'll likely have a slow update process, but I still hope that you all will enjoy it and be patient with me._**

 ** _Now for the OC form!_**

 _ **Name: (First and Last)**_

 _ **Nickname: (Optional)**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **· For natural Pokémon Trainers and Coordinators (Lowest 10, Maximum 16)**_

 _ **· For Junior Pokémon Trainers and Coordinators (Lowest 6, Maximum 9)**_

 _ **Hometown: (Town or City, Region) If from a Fan Made Region, please give a brief description of home location.**_

 _ **Appearance: (What do they look like?)**_

 _ **Clothes: (What do they wear?)**_

 _ **Occupation: (Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder, Researcher, Designer, Etc.)**_

 _ **Personality: (What are they like? Please give a brief detailed description if able,)**_

 _ **Talents: (What are they good at? Ex. Cooking and Medicine)**_

 _ **Family: (Living and dead (If any), also give a brief description for each member.)**_

 _ **Friends: (Who does this person know? Give brief description of where and how they met and how close they were as friends, No limit to friends, could be friends with actual series characters or with other fiction characters)**_

 _ **Pokémon: (If 10, maximum of 2 Pokémon, If older any 6 from any region, Please give nature and a list of up to 5 moves.)**_

 _ **Mega: (Limit of 1 to 2, please give a description if wanting a fan made Mega, as well as the Mega Items)**_

 _ **Z Power(?): (Limit to 1 or 2, Alola is available as options to where the trainer has come from but trainer must be 11 or older)**_

 _ **Future Pokémon: (Evolutions, Eggs, Captures, Trades (Give description of how trade transpires), gifts (Tell who gave the Pokémon.)**_

 _ **Tech: (Tell what kind of Technology the person has. i.e. Pokétch, PokéGear, Xtransciever, etc.)**_

 _ **Goals: (What do they strive for?)**_

 _ **Crush: (Optional, if one is present then tell me who you want, or give a description in what you're looking for in your significant other,)**_

 _ **Back-story: (History)**_

 ** _Aura: ((Not as important, but still what I feel is a staple with my Pokémon Stories so feel free to add at one's own discretion) color and Strength, history is optional)_**

 ** _There you go everyone! I hope that you all will enjoy the story!_**


End file.
